


Snow Time Fun

by madame_mayor_regina_swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_mayor_regina_swan/pseuds/madame_mayor_regina_swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of winter fun with the Swan-Mills clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Time Fun

When the snow falls in Maine it doesn't just cover the ground, it leaves a blanket of snow. 

Emma looked out of the kitchen window at the snow, she hated the snow. Henry and Regina on the other hand enjoyed the snow. They spoke of the adventures they would partake in later during the day.

“Ma, are you going to joining me and mom outside to play in the snow?” Henry asked. 

Emma looked over at them, biting her lip, “No, I think I'll pass on the snow activities kid.” 

“Please Ma, it'll be fun.” Henry pleaded. 

“Listen-” Emma began.

“Emma it'll be fun; a few hours of playing in the snow then we'll come back inside and have some hot chocolate before lunch.” Regina stated. 

“Mom makes the best hot chocolate!” Henry excitedly told her. 

Emma looked from Henry to Regina; both had hopeful expressions on their faces, she sighed, “Ok fine I'll play out in the snow with you two.” 

Henry let out an excited yelp, “I'm gonna go get ready.” He yelled already out of the kitchen.

Regina held out her hand to Emma, “Come on dear; we also need to get ready.” 

Emma took her hand and allowed Regina to lead them to their bedroom. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Emma thought to herself as she took one last glance out the window. 

Later that day; Emma found herself watching Regina and Henry build a snowman rather than helping them. 

“Ma; come help us!” Henry said as he help roll the ball of snow for the body piece. 

“Naw I'm good just watching.” She replied. 

Henry looked over at his mother silently asking her to somehow get his birth mother involved. Regina gave him a smile; she knew exactly how to get Emma involved. Regina scooped up some snow, forming it into a ball. She throw the snowball in the other woman's direction; hitting her in the face. 

Emma was surprised when she was suddenly assaulted by the coldness. 

Once she recovered she heard Henry and Regina laughing.

She gather two handfuls of snow and stalked over to the laughing duo and threw the snow at each of them. Laughter turned into squeals. 

“Ma!” 

“Don't ma me you two had that coming for throwing snow at me.” 

“But it wasn't me it was mom.” He told her throwing his brunette mother under the bus. 

“Seriously?” Regina asked 

Emma slowly made her way closer to Regina; who was backing away with every step Emma made. 

“Emma; let's not be rash now, we just wanted you to participate and not stand around looking bored. 

“Oh yeah; well I'm partaking in activities now and you're about to go down.” 

A confused look graced Regina's features and before she knew what happened she and Emma were on the cold ground. 

“Ms. Swan!” Regina yelled. 

“Oh so we're back to formalities now, well madam mayor payback is a bitch.” Emma said smiling down at Regina. 

Regina returned the smile; “Let me up.” 

Emma tightened her hold on Regina, “Naw I think I'm gonna let you lay here a bit longer.”

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

Henry timidly walked over to his mothers, “Is it safe to come closer?”

“Yeah kid come on.” Emma replied. 

Henry walked over to them, but what they didn't know was that he had a bucket full of snow. 

“Gotcha!” Henry yelled as he dumped the snow on his mothers. 

“Henry!” They yelled at him as retreated into the house.

“Come on let's go get out of these wet clothes.” Regina told Emma. 

“Will there be hot chocolate after, you said there would be.” 

“I told you there would be; now help me up.” 

Emma helped Regina get up and the two went inside. 

After wet clothes were swapped for dry ones, the Swan-Mills clan found themselves in front of the blazing fireplace with hot chocolate and tea. Henry, who was playing a game on his Nintendo DS; while his mothers were cuddled up on the couch.

“Today was fun; and my hatred of snow, the stuff outside not my mother, may have dissipated a little.” Emma remarked. 

Regina laughed, “I knew which snow you were referring to dear and that's good to hear.” 

Emma pulled Regina closer to her, “Can we play outside again tomorrow?” Emma requested. 

Regina smiled, “Of course we can.”


End file.
